


May Day [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal
Genre: Art, Comic, Fan Comics, Idiots in Love, Lilacs, M/M, PDA, Public Display of Affection, may day, springtime, tj embarrassing amal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: TJ and Amal take a walk on a spring evening.





	May Day [art]

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for the Less Than Epic Fanbook 5 years ago. The first fan art I've made since I was a teen (which was so long ago, I had never heard the term) (yes I'm old). I've given TJ my own personal reaction to lilacs.

https://66.media.tumblr.com/4a2773117c5262f8e7c0a4701bf6a1de/tumblr_ptvwmyzvKF1teohaao1_1280.jpg


End file.
